1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a semiconductor processing system.
2. Background of Invention
Semiconductor substrate processing is typically performed by subjecting a substrate to a plurality of sequential processes to create devices, conductors and insulators on the substrate. These processes are generally performed in a processing chamber configured to perform a single step of the fabrication process. In order to efficiently complete the entire sequence of processing steps, a number of processing chambers are typically coupled to a central transfer chamber that houses a robot to facilitate transfer of the substrate between the surrounding processing chambers. A semiconductor processing system having this configuration is generally known as a cluster tool, examples of which are the families of PRODUCER(trademark), CENTURA(copyright) and ENDURA(copyright) processing systems available from Applied Materials, Inc., located in Santa Clara, Calif.
Generally, a cluster tool consists of a central transfer chamber having one or more robots disposed therein. The transfer chamber is generally surrounded by one of more processing chambers and at least one load lock chamber to facilitate transfer of substrates into and out of the tool. The processing chambers are generally utilized to process the substrate, for example, performing various processing steps such as etching, physical vapor deposition, chemical vapor deposition, ion implantation, lithography and the like. Processes are typically performed in the processing chambers at vacuum pressures. The transfer chamber is maintained at vacuum pressure to avoid having to repeatedly pump down the processing chamber after each substrate transfer.
Although conventional cluster tools are generally desirable for large scale device fabrication, these systems have floor space requirements that make them impractical for smaller scale production lines. For example, a cluster tool configured to provide single layer deposition utilizing a compact mainframe is generally not available. Such systems generally require only one or two processing chambers coupled to a transfer chamber. As transfer chambers known to the inventors are generally configured to accommodate more than two processing chambers, the utilization of only two chambers on such a transfer chamber, while leaving the remaining space for other processing chambers vacant, results in high tool costs and unnecessary consumption of floor space generally without providing maximized substrate processing throughput.
Therefore, there is a need for substrate processing system that provides high throughput and process flexibility in a compact design.
A substrate processing system having a transfer chamber having two processing chambers and two load lock chambers coupled thereto is generally provided. Two transfer robots are disposed in the transfer chamber and provide parallel or sequential processing of substrates between the processing chambers as desired.
In one embodiment, a substrate processing system includes two load lock chambers and two processing chambers coupled to a transfer chamber. The transfer chamber includes a body having a first transfer area and a second transfer area, one on either side of a center axis of the transfer chamber. A first passage couples one of the load locks with the first transfer area and a second passage couples the other load lock with the second transfer area. The first passage and the second passage form an acute angle with the center axis. A transfer platform is disposed between the first transfer area and the second transfer area. A first transfer robot and a second transfer robot are disposed in the first and second transfer areas, respectively. Each robot is adapted to transfer substrates between the load locks, the transfer platform and respective processing chambers.
In another embodiment, a substrate processing system includes a transfer chamber having two load lock chambers and two processing chambers coupled thereto. The transfer chamber includes a body having a first transfer area and a second transfer area defined therein on either side of a center axis. A first passage couples one of the load locks with the first transfer area and a second passage couples the other one of the load locks with the second transfer area. A transfer platform is disposed between the first transfer area and the second transfer area. The transfer platform is configured to orient a substrate seated thereon and may additionally include a lift mechanism for placing the substrate and transfer platform in a spaced-apart relationship to facilitate substrate transfer. A first transfer robot and a second transfer robot are disposed in the first and second transfer areas, respectively. Each robot is adapted to transfer substrates between the load locks, the transfer platform and respective processing chambers.